Level 7
Level 7 is one of the levels in Renaissance Kingdoms. Requirements * Be Level 6 * Earn a currently unknown amount of state, army, science, or church way points. * Have large sums of money helps. While theres not much known about it, this has however been listed on the Renaissance Kingdoms forum. Level 7 rules The following is a famous poem, the translation below doesn’t really do it justice: « "Shining furniture, Polishes by year Decorate our room; The rarest flowers Combining their odors Waves of amber scents, The rich ceilings, Mirrors deep The splendor Eastern Everything speak A soul in secret Her sweet native tongue. There, all is order and beauty, Luxury, calm and voluptuousness. " » Baudelaire, the invitation to travel Renaissance Kingdoms is now made up of seven levels. This latest level is not just another simple brick in the wall: it will have important consequences on the game, particularly in terms of economic issues, international trade and production. No matter what direction you took to get this far, whether you were a vagabond, farmer, blacksmith, weaver, priest, judge, robber, or Count, you can now finally sit back and live a grand life in the lap of luxury. This includes, furniture made out of precious wood with a "subtle scent of amber", mansions that you can have built at your whim and you can even taste exotic foreign delicacies. I. Reminder: Level 6 Goals Renaissance Kingdoms is made up of two level 6 ways : State and Army Way and Church and Science Way. In State and Army Way, the goal is to acquire a certain level of skills in order to be able to be of Service to your County (by producing State Points). In Church and Science Way (with the exception of the minor sub-way "Medicine" which is further described in a later paragraph), the goal is to spread genuine theories on Religion and Science throughout the world. How does one go from level 6 to level 7? That's the interesting part, one doesn't just go. One has to be called upon. To be more precise, a certain number of level 6 citizens (taking into consideration each of the separate ways) are called upon. You have no idea regarding the information held which evaluates your "score" nor do you know how likely you are to be called upon. It's up to you to be prepared to answer the call of grace. Naturally, I'm speaking of irresistable grace rather than common grace. Or perhaps it's the opposite. After all, there are two types of grace in life, depending upon... yes, well, ok, let's get on with it. II. Level 7: Be rich - YES! Why not? At level 7, your goal will be to live in the lap of luxury, calm and intense pleasure (optional). You will have to learn to improve your mind, eat luxurious delicacies, travel, live in the company of spirited people, build your personal mansion, hire domestic helpers. In more mundane terms, level 7 players will have to accumulate luxury points. One of the greatest improvements connected to the introduction of level 7, is that from now on, production in RK will be diverse and regional. Olives will be produced here, cheese there... Or even perfume, andouillettes (a type of sausage), carpets, ceramics and much much more. All of which will change not only the way level 1s and 2s live their lives, but also international relations! III. Preliminary comments Preliminary comments in the middle of an explanation? How ridiculous I hear you say! Indeed, you would be right. Although, please don't be afraid of the ridiculous as we continue to discover the new features. 1/ The amount of Luxury Points haven't exactly been fixed as of yet. That's why we haven't included them in this version of the rules 2/ A little time is going to be needed before the RK world is ready to manage the different resources which are newly produced. They'll be added step-by-step. 3/ Levelling up from level 6 to level 7 will take place progressively. So as not to damage the first level 4 citizens (and seeing as a competition will be organised), we're going to wait to have a substantial number of level 7s before implementing all the new functions. IV. How to earn Luxury Points? There are several different ways to earn Luxury Points. A. Build one's own personal mansion and employ domestic helpers Building a mansion is one way to earn a great deal of Luxury Points – although, of course, it's also rather expensive. In order to do so, you'll have to call upon the help of various tradespeople and pay diverse and ridiculous sums of money. You'll have to hire: • To build the foundations: a certain number of average Joes to work on the land. Job offers are posted at the town hall and anyone can apply. • Carpentry: a certain number of carpenters (level 2 or above players, with a carpenter's workshop) will need to be hired and you'll have to have placed the wood in your mansion already. • Stonemasonry: Masons will need to be hired. They are people just like you and I, who have studied masonry at university. You'll have to have a certain amount of stone in your mansion for them to work with. • To weave carpets: weavers will have to be hired. You'll need to store the carpet away in your homes for them to work with. Once your mansion has been built, you will be able to hire domestic helpers, at a maximum of 2 per day, which will also provide you with Luxury Points. Hiring takes place in 2 ways, and it's entirely up to you how you go about it: either you can post an announcement at the town hall (just like you do with the fields), or you offer the same job to the person who worked there the day before. B. Consuming a variety of different products First and foremost, luxury is consumption. To earn Luxury Points, the best way is to consume a certain amount of regional or luxury items. The majority of these goods are edible, but not all. Once you reach level 4 (yes, I'm talking to you there in front of your computer screen, you poor wretch), you will be offered a "consumption menu". We'll surely find a better name later, but while we're waiting, a picture paints a thousand words: it looks like this http://www.lesroyaumes.com/images/ext/exempleCarteConso.jpg The idea is pretty simple:if you manage to consume all of the products on your list, within the allotted time, you'll earn a certain number of Luxury Points. Otherwise, you'll earn nothing. Don't forget that the majority of these products are only produced in certain regions of Europe, such as Cheddar in Sussex, Bulgarian yoghurt, coldcuts from Milan, etc. The more successful you are at consuming the items on your menus, the more complex the menus will become. C. Living in a Prestigious County and Protector of the Arts The County could allow level 7 players to earn Luxury Points every day, but only on the condition that these players own an appartment or a mansion in the capital and live there (therefore they won't earn any points if they are travelling). Luxury Points are earned: • In terms of the County's Prestige level • By the County building certain buildings (not yet activated) D. Knowledge, Books Possessing knowledge of certain skills at 100% earns a certain number of Luxury Points (once only and for all players). Certain books will make it possible to earn Luxury Points. E. Miscellaneous Having been Count(ess)/Mayor/Councillor will earn you a certain number of Luxury Points (once only and for all players) (not activated) "Lonely Planet" bonus: Having visited 50 different towns will earn you a Luxury Point bonus (not activated – will not be retroactive once activated) Current figures that are level 4 or higher --Pope Eugene IV and His Majesty King Long John Silver. Category: Game Mechanics